Songs and Scars
by Timiril
Summary: Kristoff has planned a little picnic and a surprise for Anna, but things don't always go exactly the way they're planned


As far as Anna was aware it was meant to be just a normal picnic just outside the castle but far enough away that no-one would disrupt them. But looking at him now neat and as close to fancy as Kristoff would ever get without forcing a suit on him, she knew that Kristoff had planned something. That something however she had no idea. As she approached him sitting with his legs out on the thin maroon rug and leaning on his arms his eyes searched her face and followed her movements before she sat in front of him in a quick movement that was almost too graceful for Anna, almost.

"Ah Hey, so umm..."

"Hi, ah... chocolate?"

The way her face lit up at the word made Kristoff smile, a smile reserved just for Anna and her awkward and adorable ways.

As Anna nibbled on her chocolate (attempting to be somewhat civilaised and not shove it entirely in her mouth, she was on a date after all) she noticed Kristoff reach behind him and pull out his Lute, one she had watched him in complete indecision over whether is was just the right one to replace the one that had smashed along with his old sled.

"Can I... I just wanted to... I wrote... I'm just going to sing..."

Anna watched as Kristoff closed his eyes in concentration and the soft simple mellody his rough fingers were strumming drifted over her and his strong beautiful voice began to sing to her, eyes open again and focused on her as he sang:

I've finally found something better than ice  
>For her everything I would sacrifice,<br>she so beautiful and nice.

With extravagant gestures and freckles on her nose,  
>Better watch out not the best on her toes,<br>Anna don't you see,  
>you're the only one for me.<p>

They say love is an open door,  
>But I think its so much more.<br>Don't you see Anna you're the one that I adore.  
>You've opened my eyes and you've opened my heart<br>Your love and your smile gives me a fresh start.  
>You're the only person I've ever known<br>That's made me reconsider my life alone.  
>I don't know about you<br>But I think this love is true.

i love you."

Kristoff paused and gazed into Anna's eyes taking in her soft smile, although didn't quite match up.  
>As the words sunk in, Anna's mind clouded over with echos of a past voice, a past song of love and open doors, and although she loved Kristoff it suddenly seemed to much looking away her own soft song replied:<p>

"I want to say the words in return  
>But it's like I'm afraid they'll leave a burn.<br>I know your intentions are true,  
>And its not fair to you.<p>

But I've heard words like these before,  
>And because of them I was left to thaw,<br>Please don't misunderstand,  
>Its not that I don't want you to have my hand<br>But maybe it's too soon I still have a wound."

Kristoff sighed and replied

"I know, and that's okay  
>Its not like it has to be right away.<br>I'll always be true  
>But now things are up to you.<br>A few words are all I have left  
>'I love you, you're the best'<br>Now I've had my say,  
>so for now I guess it's good day."<p>

Silently, Kristoff got up placed the lute down and walked away to see Sven in the stable, leaving Anna alone on the picnic rug with tears in her eyes.

"Why does that scumbag's voice have to stick in my stupid mind! argh!"

Anna mumbled to her self, clasping her knees to her chest and her head on her knees letting the tears in her eyes flow.

_Kristoff was wonderful, caring, gentle, fun, not to mention HANDSOME, well in his own rugged way, why is it that my stupid head has to be reminded of __**him **__and get all scared and cautious. I love Kristoff and i know he loves me, he's nothing like Hans and i want to spend my life with him. WHY DID I HAVE TO SCREW IT ALL UP!_

Anna slowly lifted her head to scan what was left around her, the lute Kristoff had been playing, The chocolate half eaten beside the basket.

_why not it's sitting here and i need some comfort_

was Anna's reasoning as she reached for the chocolate, but a flicker of light caught her eye and stopped her half way through. Something was reflecting off the corner of the basket.  
>Picking up the basket Anna flicked it around to the side the glint of light had come from. What she saw tied to the little purple ribbons of the basket made her heart want to stop and simultaneously beat out of her chest. A small golden ring with a small simple red jewel. Anna reached to untie it immediately fumbling her way through till the small ring sat in her hands. it was beautiful, the gold looked like it had been dipped in sunshine and the red gem looked like the setting sun.<p>

_How had he managed to get this, to plan this to write a song for me, and what am i doing being stupid and sitting here making us both miserable._

She sat there in awe for a few minutes before carefully slipping the ring on her finger and desperately running to find Kristoff, all her fears gone.


End file.
